


i'll be your safety

by larrywrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywrites/pseuds/larrywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are high school seniors that have been dating since grade eight. Louis gets pregnant - and hell, they don't really know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this first chapter is only smut, but i hope you like it anyway :)

**I'm horny and alone :( -H**

Louis smirked when he saw the text from his boyfriend of five years light up his phone. 

_Well what would you like me to do about that babe? I'm allllll the way at my house -L_

Of course Louis was just teasing, he was definitely going to go over Harry's house and let him do whatever it is he wanted, but teasing was fun. 

Louis looked up from his phone to his mum who was cooking dinner, "hey mum?" 

She hummed in response, paying attention to whatever she was cooking. 

"Can I sleep over Harry's tonight?" he asked, feeling his phone buzz in his hand. 

**I want you to get in your car and come over my house so I can make you feel good. I'll rim you so good you can't breathe, then I'll fuck you into next week baby ;) -H**

Louis choked on the breath he was about to take and his mum gave him a funny look with her eyebrows raised. "Yeah you can, as long as his parents are there," she answered.

He blushed deep red because if Harry wanted to have sex that definitely meant his parents _weren't_ there, but he wasn't going to tell his mum that. He hasn't had Harry by themselves in such a long time. 

"'Course mum, thanks!" he said, walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek before heading up the stairs and into his room to get a few things he'd need.

Pajamas, toothbrush, phone charger, car keys.

After he put all his things in a small bag, he went back downstairs and threw his shoes on and went to say goodbye to the girls.

"See you guys tomorrow," he said pressing a small kiss to each of their foreheads. 

He left the house and shoved the key in the lock of his car before entering and turning it on.

 _On my way babe. -L_

+++++

By the time Louis pulled up in front of Harry's house he had a raging hard on. And damn it, he was going to get Harry back for teasing. 

During the whole drive over, Harry wouldn't stop texting him. 

**Can't wait to have my tongue in you, you want that baby? -H**

**I'm touching myself and thinking about you right now. Want to pound into you so hard -H**

And then right as Louis was about to get out of the car, he felt his phone buzz again. He opened the message that was obviously going to be from Harry and he actually whimpered (good thing no one was around because that could have gotten awkward). It was a picture of Harry's cock, standing tall, an angry red, with his huge hand rapped around it.  
 **So hard for you babe -H**

Louis grabbed his bag from inside the car and made his way to Harry's front door, knocking twice and waiting for it to be opened. As soon as it was, he felt Harry grab him by his waist and pull him inside, smashing their lips together. Louis made a shocked noise in the back of his throat, but immediately let Harry take control, feeling him push his tongue into his mouth. 

He heard the door click closed, and then his back was hitting it, his whole front was pressed against Harry's.

Harry broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together, "hi," he said with a smirk on his face. 

Louis giggled, "hey."

Harry reconnected the kiss and grabbed under Louis' thighs, showing him that he wanted to pick him up. Louis complied, and jumped into Harry's arms, rapping his legs around his boyfriend's torso.

He carried them up the stairs and into his bedroom, dropping Louis down on the bed before crawling on top of him and reconnecting their lips. All Harry was wearing was a pair of boxers and his erection was easy for Louis to feel.

They kissed until they couldn't breathe and they were forced to break apart. Louis was already panting underneath Harry by the time he attached his lips to Louis' neck, sucking what was definitely going to be an angry bruise into the skin. Louis could feel his boyfriends teeth sinking into his flesh, and he couldn't help but let out a strangled noise.

He felt Harry smirk against his neck, and he moved over a couple inches to suck a matching mark into his collarbone. 

Louis rocked his hips up into Harry's and Harry immediately took his hands and pressed them into his hips, holding him down into the bed.

After Harry deemed the mark acceptable, he pulled away. 

"Clothes off, then get on your hands and knees for me Lou," he commanded. 

Louis felt goosebumps rise on his skin from Harry's dominance, and he busied himself with taking his ever-constricting clothes off. 

Harry watched him intently, making him shiver, as he got on his hands and knees. He arched his back, showing his bum off to Harry as much as he could. He heard Harry let out a dry chuckle, "such a slut for me, hmm? Even after being with me for so long, still desperate for me, huh?" 

Louis moaned at his words, feeling Harry's hands spread him apart, "yeah babe, so desperate for your tongue."

Harry licked his lips then moved closer, sticking his tongue out of his mouth to lick a long line down over Louis’ hole.

A small whimper left Louis' mouth as he felt a burst of arousal spread around his body. His mouth fell open, and his hands searched for something to grab onto, finding purchase in the duvet, as he felt the wetness of Harry’s tongue swirling all around his hole. Being rimmed by Harry was amazing, so intense and arousing. 

Another moan slipped from Louis’ mouth, making Harry smirk as he pulled his tongue away. “Do you like that, Louis?" He knowingly asked, moving closer to lick all around the tight circle before pushing his tongue inside, only making Louis moan louder. He kept up the rhythm for a while longer before pulling his tongue back out, “Do you like having my tongue inside of you?"

"I- yeah." Louis breathlessly answered, feeling heat spread all around his body. He swallowed and helplessly clung to the sheets beneath him, not used to feeling so much pleasure.

Harry lightly chuckled to himself as he pulled back, “I know you do," he simply replied, his wide smile showing through his voice. He lowered his hand to sit at his crotch as he sat back on his ankles, using his fingers to slowly rub his bulge while he stared at Louis’ bum.

"Roll on your back for me Louis," Harry instructed. Louis immediately complied.

Harry's fingers worked to open the bottle of lube before spreading a good amount of the contents onto two of his fingers. He moved forward again then with his spare hand he gently grabbed the left cheek to spread it open. The tip of his lube covered finger teased at Louis’ hole, easing itself in without wanting to hurt him.

Louis gasped in his throat at the feel of Harry’s finger pushing inside of him. His eyes closed briefly as he tried to calm his breathing, feeling Harry begin to pull his finger out to then push it all the way back in, picking up the pace after only a few seconds. Taking in the gasps falling from Louis’ mouth, Harry added the second slicked up finger to join the first.

A low moan caught up in Louis’ throat and he swallowed it away, blinking his eyes open again as Harry thrusted his fingers into him faster. He curved them slightly as he pushed them in and out. He dipped his head to leave soft kisses to Louis’ neck before catching his eyes then lifting his mouth to capture his lips. Louis moaned through the kiss then pulled away quickly.

"Harry please, I want-"

"You want another finger?" Harry asked, slowing down his movements as Louis shook his head.

"No, I-I’m ready. Please, I need you inside me" Louis begged, his eyes dark and full of lust. "Want to ride you, Harry- please."

"God yeah, okay," Harry muttered, moving so he was sitting up and resting on the headboard. He reached over to the table next to the bed and got a condom, unwrapping it and rolling it down onto his aching dick. He uncapped the lube that was lying next to him and squeezed out a liberal amount, and applied it over the condom, wiping his hands on the duvet. 

"Fuck, look at that." Harry mused, speaking to himself. His eyes were focused in front of him as he watched Louis sit above his legs facing outwards. He licked his lips, his eyes staring at the curve of Louis’ bum. “Such a nice arse, Lou."

Louis moaned low then he turned his head to look behind him. His hand reached back to take hold of Harry’s hard cock then he gave it a quick squeeze before he lined it up to his stretched hole.

"You’re gonna look so good riding my cock." Harry moaned, both of his hands by his sides on the mattress while he watched. He bit his lip while he stared, letting Louis take over as he lowered himself onto Harry’s cock. “Fuck, yeah. Sit on it, babe."

Louis moaned again as he moved his hand away to bring it back in front of him. He gripped to both of Harry’s legs as he paused for a couple of seconds, familiarising himself with Harry’s size (because no matter how many times they'd had sex in the past 5 years, Louis was never able to get over how _big_ Harry was). His fingers dug into the skin of Harry’s legs, tightly holding on while he slowly lifted himself back up only to sit down again, feeling Harry’s cock deeper inside of him now.

"Oh, fuck. That feels amazing." Harry groaned, tipping his head back against his pillow when Louis started up a steady rhythm of moving himself up and down Harry’s cock. Harry bit his lip again as he lifted his head back up, “Do you like riding my cock, Lou?"

"Yeah." Louis gasped out, “I love it!"

Harry moaned in approval then gripped the bed sheets, feeling his body tingle from arousal. He watched as Louis started to move faster, taking more of Harry into him. Harry groaned then sat up, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist as he softly kissed his back. “Bounce on that dick, Louis."

The sound of Louis’ heavy breathing filled the air. His hands remained gripped to Harry’s legs as he moved up and down, letting out breathless moans each time he felt Harry’s cock hit his prostate.

Harry pressed another kiss to Louis’ back then he moved one hand behind him to place flat on the mattress, giving him support to stay up. His other hand dropped to hold onto Louis’ hip as he suddenly took control, thrusting up into Louis as fast as he could.

"Fuck! Harry, oh- fuck." Louis rushed out, lifting his body up so that his back was straight and his hands were away from Harry’s legs. He left one on his thigh while the other moved to his cock to give himself long and quick strokes, trying to keep up with Harry’s thrusts. “Please don’t stop, feels so good!"

Harry slowed down for a few seconds but then pounded faster, making the metal headboard of the bed repeatedly hit against the wall. “Are you stroking your cock, Louis?"

Louis bit his lip as he looked down at where his hand was moving fast on his hard cock, “Yeah. It feels so good, Harry. Keep fucking me."

Letting out a deep groan, Harry leant forward to kiss the top of Louis’ back, keeping up the same fast pace as he pounded into him. “Such a tight arse." He moaned, his voice thick and low. “Feels so good to fucking destroy!" He kissed the same spot again, “You like it when I fuck you fast and hard don’t you, Louis? You love the feeling of not being able to walk properly after just because I’ve pounded my cock into that tight arse!"

"Fuck- Harry, I’m gonna cum!" Louis warned out, his head dipped as his hand finished him off. He heard Harry chuckle darkly as Louis’ orgasm washed over his body, his cum shooting out of his cock.

Harry came not even a minute later, groaning out Louis' name, not being able to hold on after feeling Louis' hole tighten around him.

After they both caught their breaths, Louis sat up a little in order to let Harry pull out, and they both rolled onto their backs. 

Louis rolled closer to Harry, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. "That was so good," he said, pressing a kiss to Harry's jugular. 

He hummed in response, "love you so much Lou."

"Love you too Haz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback would be greatly appreciated xxxxx


	2. Week One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut. but what can i say? they're horny teenagers and the first few weeks/chapters are going to be kind of filler-y.
> 
> hope you liked it anyway :) it'll get better as the pregnancy goes along, promise xxx

**Week One: There’s no major development of the baby other than the egg leaving the ovary and traveling to the fallopian tubes. And truly enough, you’re not actually pregnant yet.**

Louis was woken up, at some ungodly hour of the morning, by his alarm clock going off next to his bed. He groped around his bed side table searching for the off button. When he finally found it and stopped that heinous beeping noise, he opened his eyes. 

5:30am. Fucking hell he hated school. 

He hauled himself out of bed, shivering as the cold air of his bedroom hit his almost-naked body, and slowly made his way into the bathroom for his morning shower. He tried his hardest to be quiet (everyone else in his house was sleeping, as a normal human being _should_ be at 5:30 in the morning) when he turned the shower on. He stripped his boxers off, threw them in the corner and turned the water hot, giving it time to heat up. 

He grabbed his phone from the counter and typed out a text to Harry. 

_Morning Haz, see you at school, love you xxxx -L_

He sighed and got in the shower, standing under the spray of the water for a few minutes before starting to wash himself. After he deemed himself clean enough, he stepped out of the shower and rapped himself up in the thick towel that was hanging on the rack. 

He tip-toed out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom with his phone in his hand (Harry still hadn't responded, but Louis knew that he always woke up considerably later for school). 

He picked out his clothes and threw them on as fast as possible, because it was November 1st and it was starting to get really chilly. (He decided to wear tan chinos with a white v-neck and an oversized black hoodie that may have been Harry's, but he really didn't know.)

He ran the towel throughout his hair a couple of times, taking most of the moisture out of it, leaving it only slightly damp. 

He threw his phone in the pocket of the hoodie and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, putting bread in the toaster. 

Just as the toast popped, he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket. He took the toast out of the toaster and dropped it onto a napkin, suffering only minimal burns to his fingertips.

**I'm soooo tired :( -H**

**Oh, and I love you too xxxxxxxx -H**

Louis smiled down at his phone and took a bite out of his breakfast before he started typing a reply back to his boyfriend. 

_Maybe you should have gone to bed earlier last night and you wouldn't be tired babe -L_

He took his piece of toast and his phone and walked back up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door and plopped down on his bed, taking another bite of the bland bread.

**I went to bed at a normal time! It's ridiculous to have children wake up this early in the morning. It should be illegal honestly. -H**

Louis giggled around his mouth full of food, his boyfriend was really an idiot. 

_We're not exactly children anymore you know, I'll be 18 next month and you'll be 18 in 3 -L_

Louis sighed and finished up his food, glancing at the clock. 6:15am - he got up from his bed and went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After the foamy substance was rinsed from his mouth, he threw his black vans on and grabbed his bag. He made sure he had his key to the house and his car key before he left and got into his car, not really in the mood to go to school. 

**It should be illegal for anybody to have to wake up before noon -H**

+++++

Louis parked his car outside of the school in the student parking lot and followed the herd of of people walking towards the door. 

He'd already gotten to his locker and gotten most of the things he needed out before he felt Harry's hands around his waist. Louis felt a smile tug at the corners of his lip before he turned around and locked eyes with his lover. 

"Hey babe," he said, reaching up and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. 

"Hi Lou," Harry responded, smiling down at him. He was wearing his 'Queen' t shirt and a black pair of jeans. Normal Harry clothes. 

You'd think that most teenage kids wouldn't really be okay with being around a gay couple all day, especially Harry and Louis because when they were together they couldn't keep their hands off each other, but the other students didn't really mind their relationship anymore. They've been dating for so long at this point that no one ever really questioned it anymore, people just see them as _HarryandLouis_ , you never really had one without the other following shortly behind. On the odd occasion they do get some derogatory comment thrown at them, they never pay too much attention to it. 

Harry walked Louis to his first class of the day (Calculus 1, the class he absolutely hated the most) and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See you at lunch?" he asked.

Louis smiled up at him, clutching his books in his arms, "see you at lunch," he agreed, nodding his head.

+++++

The whole day went by painfully slow for Louis, just like almost every other day this year. He _really_ couldn't wait to graduate and just get the fuck out of school. 

Him and Harry met up for lunch as planned. They ate together at an empty table and complained about the things they always did - the maths teacher, how much homework they've gotten, how they can't wait to just fucking _graduate_ already. 

By the time Louis heard the last bell of the day go off, he couldn't have expressed to anyone how happy he was to finally be able to go _home_.

He walked out to his car and saw Harry leaning up against it, waiting for him. 

He walked over to him and rapped his arms around his torso, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest and closing his eyes. Harry hugged him back and rested his chin on Louis' head. "You okay?" he murmured.

"Yeah, just really tired," Louis answered.

"Well maybe if you went to bed earlier last night then you wouldn't be tired," Harry said, repeating the exact thing Louis said to him that morning. 

"Hey!" Louis said, swatting at Harry's arm playfully, "you can't use my own words against me!"

Harry giggled and opened the passenger's side door, sliding into the car. Louis walked around to the other side and got in as well, putting the key in the ignition. 

"So do you want to do anything before we go to mine, or..?" Louis questioned, putting his blinker on and making the left turn out of the school parking lot. 

"Hmmm, not really. I was kind of hoping we could have a movie date tonight, but like. At home," Harry suggested. 

Louis smiled, "'course, as long as I get to pick the first movie," he reasoned. 

+++++

They ended up watching Pretty Woman, much to Harry's annoyance (he eventually gave in though because _"Come on Haz! We haven't watched it in weeks!"_ And really, he always gave Louis what he wanted).

They got about a quarter of the way through the movie before their slow kisses turned into a heated popcorn and butter-flavored make out session. Neither of them made any moves to deepen the kiss for a few minutes, perfectly content with the way their tongues were dancing together in their mouths. 

Harry was the one to break the kiss, pressing small pouty-kisses to Louis throat. 

"Mmmm," Louis hummed, "Haz."

Harry paused what he was doing and looked up at Louis, "yeah?"

They looked into each other's eyes for a few short moments before Louis spoke up, "want you to make love to me, _please_."

"'Course I will kitten," Harry whispered, going back to pressing kisses to his throat, "love you so much."

Louis whined at the nickname, it was his favorite, and it kind of made his insides tingle. Harry's thumbs were rubbing at his hips in small circles, and he moved down to press kisses into his collarbones. 

He detached his lips from Louis and sat up, "clothes off for me," he said softly, reaching over to grab a condom and the lube and placing it on the bed next to them. Harry stripped his clothes off as well, throwing them on the floor on top of Louis'. 

He waited for Louis to get in a comfortable position on his back before crawling on top of him and capturing his lips in a kiss, blindly groping for the lube on the bed. He opened it and covered three of his fingers, without breaking the kiss, and tapped at Louis' knee to tell him to open his legs. He did, and Harry felt him let out a shiver in anticipation as his first wet finger rubbed over his hole. 

Louis moved his hips down, their tongues still colliding in a practiced ease, and Harry's finger breached his hole. He felt Louis go still underneath him and he broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together, and pushed his finger in the rest of the way. Louis let out a whimper and closed his eyes, "relax for me kitten," Harry whispered.

Louis let out a breath and willed his muscles to relax as Harry started moving his finger in and out slowly. 

"Another?" Harry asked after a minute. Louis opened his eyes and nodded, wiggling his hips downwards. Harry brought his first finger all the way out, and brought it back with a second. "You like my fingers in you babe? Like feeling them stretch you open real good for my cock?" he breathed.

Louis whined and nodded, "mmm, yeah. Love you so much Haz."

Harry started moving his fingers in and out a bit faster, searching for that bundle of nerves inside of Louis that he knew would _really_ relax him. He bent his fingers a few times in different directions and eventually found it, his fingertips brushing up against it lightly. 

Louis gripped Harry's biceps and his face scrunched up, "oh shit Harry," he moaned.

Harry scissored his fingers, stretching Louis out as best he could with only two fingers. He was dying to just get _on_ with it already, his cock was _achingly_ hard, but he wanted to stretch Louis out well enough so it wouldn't hurt at all.

"Harry- Harry, _please_ , I'm ready, god," Louis whimpered, making eye contact with him. Harry kept going with his fingers, a little bit slower now, "think you can take another before I fuck you kitten? Just one more. Think you can do it?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Jesus Harry, I don't-" he was cut off by Harry's fingers pressing against his prostate, "yeah yeah, I can take another, yeah, _please_."

"I've got you babe," Harry whispered, taking his fingers out and bringing them back with a third. Louis made a keening noise in the back of his throat, grinding his hips down onto Harry's fingers. He started fucking them in and out of Louis' stretched hole, hitting his prostate with every movement. Harry kept his rhythm going for a few minutes before Louis put his hands on Harry's shoulders, pushing him away. 

"Harry, stop. Gonna come, stop, fuck, _gonna come_ ," he moaned. 

Harry pulled his fingers out, pressing his mouth to Louis'. He pulled away and grabbed the condom next to him, ripping it open and rolling down onto his hard cock, then spread a good amount of lube over it, not wanting to hurt Louis.

He positioned himself so he was right above the smaller boy, his hands resting on either side of his head, as he guided his dick into Louis' still tight hole. 

They locked eyes, "I love you so much Lou," he said, not paying attention to the movie still playing in the background. 

As his hips came in contact with Louis' arse and he was fully inside, he waited for him to adjust. He captured Louis' lips in a kiss, needing something to focus on other than the suffocating (but so _so_ good) heat that was rapped around him in that moment. Their tongues moved together lazily, before Louis pulled away, "okay, okay, I'm good, move Harry," he whined. 

Harry pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in, as deep as he could go. He continued doing this at a slow pace, wanting to drag it out as long as possible. 

He felt Louis' nails dig into his shoulders, "fuck Harry, so good, so good, god you're fucking big" he babbled.

"I know baby, you feel amazing around me, so tight," he groaned into Louis' shoulder. 

They kept the rhythm going for a little while, the only noise in the room being Louis' panting and whining. 

"Harry can you- faster, I need it _faster_ ," Louis moaned. "Okay kitten, I'll take care of you," Harry replied, picking up his pace. Now the sound of skin slapping against skin was prominent in the room. 

Little _uh, uh, uh_ 's were falling from Louis' lips, his eyes screwed shut. 

"God you feel so good Lou. So tight, gonna come soon, come with me baby," Harry commanded, grabbing his boyfriend's cock in his hand, the scorching skin turning him on even more, and he starting pumping in time with his thrusts. He sped up even more, sure that he was hitting Louis' prostate with every thrust.

"Oh fuck Harry! I'm gonna come! Gonna come, _please_ make me come, need it!" Louis moaned desperately. 

Harry kept up his efforts, "come on babe, let go, come for me," he urged. 

"Oh oh oh! Harry, fuck!" Louis moaned, his orgasm washing over his body. Harry came at the same time, biting Louis' shoulder and fucking them both through it. 

After they both came down from the intense pleasure, Louis was left panting and Harry just wanted to _sleep_. He pulled out and fell down next to Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. 

Louis' breathing started to calm down and he turned to Harry, face still flushed from sex and eyes tired, "I love you," he whispered through a smile, "did you know that?" 

"I did, actually," Harry giggled, closing his eyes, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback would be greatly appreciated xxxxx


	3. Week Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to skip right to week 5 because this is when things start happening and otherwise it would have been really repetitive 
> 
> hope you like it :)

**Week Five: Your baby is only about the size of a sesame seed, but all of those wonderful pregnancy symptoms should be kicking in at any time!**

Louis couldn't really explain it, but he woke up that morning just feeling _off_. He was feeling a mix between dizzy and nauseous and he thought he was getting sick and should probably just stay home and sleep it off before it got any worse, but he didn't feel like worrying anyone (especially Harry. One, because Harry was just a worrier. And two, because every time Louis got sick and had to stay home from school, Harry would stay with him, and he didn't feel like forcing his boyfriend to miss school). 

So instead of just following his instinct, he got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to take his shower. He turned the water hotter than he normally would and stripped his boxers off, stepping under the spray.

By the time he got out of the shower, he was feeling a little bit better. He walked back into his room with a towel rapped around his waist and he picked out his clothes, deciding to dress a little bummy, a grey v-neck and navy blue sweats.

He dried his hair out the best he could with the towel, grabbed his phone, and went down into the kitchen. As the bread was toasting, he decided that maybe he should have some tea as well because it might help settle his stomach a little better. He put the kettle on and grabbed his phone, realizing he was running late. He ran back upstairs to brush his teeth, put shoes on, and grab his bag. When he came back downstairs, he got his tea and toast and decided he'd eat it in the car. 

Truth be told, drinking tea and driving at the same time wasn't the easiest thing to do, but he managed. And really, by the time he got to school, he felt a lot better. The nausea and dizziness wasn't even there anymore, that made him feel a little better about going to school. 

He saw Harry on his way inside and he immediately put his arm around Louis' waist, bringing him closer. "Hey Lou, everything alright? You didn't text me this morning," he asked, failing to mask his worry. 

"Shit, sorry. It completely slipped my mind, I was running kind of late," he answered, resting more of his weight onto his boyfriend's side. 

"Don't worry, s'okay I was just wondering," he said while pressing a kiss to Louis' head, guiding them to his locker.

They went to Louis' locker first, got his stuff, and then when Harry was walking him to his math class they stopped off at Harry's locker as well. Just outside of calculus, Louis went on his tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's full lips, lingering there a little longer than he normally would while they were in school.

They agreed to meet at lunch like they do every day and Louis sent Harry off to go to English, entering his maths class. He took a seat next to Zayn towards the middle of the room, "hey mate," he said, smiling over at the boy with the quiff. 

"Hey Lou," he said back. 

Louis sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Zayn was talking to some blonde girl that he hardly knew, and he was just waiting for class to start. 

"Lou," Zayn said, getting his attention, "you think you and Harry'd like to come over mine on next Saturday? Me and the other guys are planning on getting everyone together to just hang out and drink."

Louis thought about it for a second, thought about whether Harry would like it or not, and then agreed to come. "Yeah - it's been awhile since we've had everyone together," he smiled. 

And by everyone he meant Liam, Zayn, Niall, him, and Harry. They've known each other since they were practically toddlers, grew up together and everything. Niall moved back to Ireland a few years ago, but they all still kept in contact as much as possible. Since he was coming to visit, he assumed that was why Zayn was trying to get them all together. Everyone was kind of waiting for Harry and Louis to get together, and when they did, the next two that everyone thought would couple up would be Liam and Niall. It hasn't happened yet, but they're still waiting. It'll happen eventually, even Liam and Niall knew that. 

+++++

Only about halfway through Calculus, Louis felt his entire body flush, suddenly getting extremely nauseous. His hands started getting clammy and - _oh no, I'm going to throw up_ , he thought. 

His hand shot up in the air, and _fuck_ he forgot the name of the substitute, "Miss can I go to the loo?" he squealed, already standing up. She looked at him in alarm, "sure sweetie just take the pass," she said. 

He ran to the door and grabbed the pass, sprinting down the hall and into the bathroom. He could feel the toast he ate that morning rising up to his throat, he covered his mouth with his hand because he was pretty sure he was about to throw up all over the floor. He entered the bathroom and pushed a stall open, falling to his knees in front of the toilet. He gagged once and then released what seemed like everything he'd ever eaten into the toilet. The sour liquid ripping it's way out of his stomach, it made his throat burn unpleasantly. 

Even after everything in his body had been thrown up, he continued to gag into the toilet, not being able to shake the nauseousness no matter how much he threw up. The gagging turned into coughing and eventually stopped, leaving him with a throbbing headache. 

He reached up and pushed the stall door shut and locked. He leaned against it, panting. He wiped the tears from his eyes and sat for a couple of minutes trying to collect himself. 

He was definitely going home. And as much as he didn't want to tell Harry and worry him, he knew he'd be more worried if he just left without letting him know what was going on. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and addressed a text to his boyfriend. _Can you meet me in the math wing bathroom? -L_

He put his phone on the floor next to him, trying to calm his breathing down. He wanted to go rinse his mouth out with water but he didn't trust his legs to get him there. 

"Louis?" he heard that familiar voice call out into the bathroom, "you in here?" 

"Yeah," he squeaked out, reaching up and unlocking the door, pushing it open. 

Harry locked eyes with him, dropping to his knees next to him, "Jesus Lou, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he rushed out, gripping Louis' hand.

"Yeah I'm okay, minus the fact that I just spent the last 10 minutes gagging my brains out into the toilet," he explained.

"Oh Lou," Harry said, rubbing circles into his hand. "Are you getting sick?" 

"I don't know, probably. I knew I should have stayed home today," he sighed, letting go of Harry's hand and gripping the wall to get up. Harry got to his feet first, giving Louis his hand to steady him. 

Harry pulled him into a hug but Louis pushed him away, "I smell like throw up."

"I've smelled worse," he smiled, pulling the smaller boy back into his arms.

Louis rested his head on his boyfriend's chest, closing his eyes. "I think I'm gonna tell them that I'm sick and just go home."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked. Louis knew he wouldn't take no for an answer, so he decided to give in before Harry tried to persuade him to. "Okay," Louis nodded, backing out of the hug. 

He walked over to the sink, another wave of nausea hitting him. He tried to will it away and stood there, holding onto the sink with his eyes closed. "Are you alright Louis?" Harry asked, concern still thick in his raspy voice. 

Louis shook his head no and gagged, running back over to the toilet. This time nothing came up besides bile. Even after there was nothing coming out anymore, he was still gagging painfully. He registered Harry's presence behind him, rubbing little circles into his shoulder, "it's okay baby, let it out," he whispered soothingly. 

Once he'd stopped choking he leaned away from the toilet, sitting on his heels. He had his hands on his thighs and he was panting, but thank _god_ that gagging stopped because he thought that part was worse than the actual throwing up. He opened his eyes and looked up at Harry, "sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize baby," he soothed, still rubbing his back. "Go tell them that you're sick and I'll wait for you at your car. I can drive if you want and when we get to your place I'll take care of you, okay?" he offered. 

Louis hauled himself to his feet, Harry following shortly behind, "you don't have to come if you don't want to, I don't want you missing school for me."

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows and looked at Louis as if he was insane. "Have I ever, in the 5 years that we've been together and even before that, left you alone while you were sick?" Harry argued. 

Louis sighed and nodded because well - there was nothing he could really say to that.

+++++

Harry drove them both over to Louis' house, as he said he would. When they got there they had to explain to Louis' mum why he was home early from school and of course she was just as over protective as Harry (but probably worse) and she demanded that he let her take his temperature. She did (which came out normal) and she told him to just go upstairs and rest and try to eat something. He declined all the offers of food, saying that he didn't want to risk throwing up again. 

He followed Harry up the stairs and into his bedroom and he plopped down on the bed, moving over so Harry had room to lie down as well. He did and they cuddled up together and watched reruns of 'One Tree Hill' for awhile.

He fell asleep somewhere during the second episode, snuggling deeper into Harry's side. Harry didn't leave him for the whole time he was asleep (which was god knows how long, because when he woke up it was dark). 

"Lou, baby, wake up," Harry said in a calm voice, rubbing his hands up and down Louis' sides. Louis scrunched his face up and groaned, cuddling into Harry's chest more. "Kitten, you've got to wake up for me," he said again. 

"No," Louis said, refusing to open his eyes. "M'tired."

"Your mum said you need to eat, you haven't had anything all day," he murmured in Louis' hair.

"Don't want to go get food, _sleep_ ," he whined into Harry's chest.

Harry sighed. "You don't have to go get anything babe, I'll get it for you. Anything you want," he offered. 

Louis finally opened his eyes and looked up at Harry, humming. "Spaghetti."

Harry scrunched his face up, "spaghetti? You think you can hold that down? I don't want you throwing up again," he cautioned. 

Louis propped himself up on his forearm, "I'll be fine. I want spaghetti," he said again, pouting his bottom lip. 

Harry reached up and pressed a kiss to his pouted lips. Louis let the kiss go longer than it was supposed to, sucking Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and grabbing at the small curls at the nape of his neck. Harry took his big rough hand and cupped Louis' cheek, moving his lips languidly against his thin ones. 

Harry pulled away and smiled, standing up. "I'll make you your spaghetti, I'll be back in a bit babe," he said, walking out of the room.

Louis lied in bed for a few minutes, watching TV, but then eventually he got bored. He left the room and went down into the kitchen, seeing Harry stirring sauce in a small pan on the stove. He went up behind him and rapped his hands around the bigger boy's waist. 

"I thought you were tired?" Harry smirked, continuing to mix the sauce. 

"Well I'm already awake so," Louis explained, backing away and taking a seat on the counter.

He watched Harry cook him his food and when it was done, they ate it together at the table. 

He heard the girls being their normal rambunctious selves in the living room. 

His mum eventually came into the kitchen, making tea for herself. She looked over at them with a small smile on her face, "how're you feeling?" 

"I'm good now, don't even feel sick," Louis said around a mouthful of food. 

Harry giggled at him. 

"Okay well that's good. I think you should stay home from school tomorrow as well just to make sure you're okay, but it's up to you," she said, mixing sugar into her tea. 

"I think I'll stay home, throwing up in the school bathroom was _not_ a good experience," he said, cringing.

+++++

The next morning, Louis managed to convince Harry to go to school without him. He really hated being the reason that his boyfriend had to miss school (Harry did good in school, but he wasn't a straight A student, and he had to really _work_ for his grades). The only condition of Louis staying home without Harry was that he had to text him all day and let him know if he was still feeling sick.

Truth be told, Louis actually found it cute how overprotective Harry was when he was sick. He might act like it annoyed him, but he reveled in it. 

Louis actually thought he was completely better and that it was just some weird stomach bug that only lasted a day. He wasn't even feeling nauseous until about noon. It was while he was in the middle of making a sandwich for lunch (ham and cheese) that he had the urge to throw up. As soon as he took the container of ham out of the fridge, he immediately gagged and attempted to run for the bathroom, but didn't even make it out of the kitchen before he was retching up his breakfast into the trash can. 

He gagged into the garbage, letting it all out. The tea he had that morning was really burning his throat now. 

After he was done, he leaned against the counter for support, panting and trying to calm down. He put everything back that he took out to make his sandwich and went to brush his teeth to get that taste out of his mouth. 

He then went into the living room and snuggled into the couch with a blanket.

**How are you feeling now? -H**

_I'm okay, just kinda tired. -L_

And he wasn't lying. Withholding the truth, maybe. But definitely not lying. He did actually feel okay right at that moment. After he'd thrown everything up he felt completely normal. 

He felt a wave of exhaustion hit him and he cuddled up to one of the throw pillows, falling asleep almost instantly.


	4. Week Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know, in this alternate universe i've created, male pregnancy is nearly as common as female pregnancy. keep that in mind :)
> 
> happy reading! xxxxx

**Week Six: While your baby's jaw, cheeks, chin, eyes, ears, and nose are busy forming, you're probably feeling very tired and irritable!**

Really, Louis didn't understand why everyone was so damn concerned. He had some kind of a stomach bug - why is it such a big deal? Even _if_   Louis thought that Harry's over protectiveness was endearing before, now it was getting to the bad side of irritating. Same thing for his mum. 

He hasn't gone to school in almost a week (Harry's been bringing his work home) and now his mum is forcing him to go to the doctor's. Louis really didn't like the doctors. It's not like he had some weird phobia of the office or needles or anything, he just didn't _like_ it. He didn't like being sick and he didn't like taking medicine and really, the whole experience just wasn't pleasant. 

All he wanted to do was sleep it off, but his mum more or less was dragging him into the doctor's office at 10am on Monday morning. Harry wanted to come with them, but Louis told him that wanted him to go to school (he really just wanted to be alone, but).

So after him and his mum dropped the girls off at school, they made their way to the doctors. 

"Do you want to stop anywhere for breakfast?" his mum asked, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"I'm really not in the mood to throw up, thank you," he muttered, pressing his head against the window.

His mum didn't say anything, but he knew she was annoyed at his snippy-ness. He felt guilty, but he didn't say anything. 

Once they got to the doctor's office, he unbuckled his seat belt and hesitantly went inside, plopping down on a seat in the waiting room. His mum signed him in then came and sat down next to him. She sighed, "you want me to come in with you when they call?" she asked.

He hated answering this question every time he went to the doctor, it kind of made him sad. He didn't really know why. It was just the doctor always manages to ask  _really_ awkward questions. As if the questions weren't bad enough, it was worse when his mum was there to hear his answers. "No, not really," he answered, giving her a shy smile. She nodded and picked up a magazine off the table, flipping through it. 

As he was waiting, he addressed a text to his boyfriend.  _I hate the doctors. Like I really really reaaaallllyy hate it. -L_

After he put his phone back in his pocket, he looked around the room. There was a mother sitting right across from him, presumably still a teenager herself, bouncing a toddler on her knee. The baby was cute - dark hair with big chocolate eyes. He smiled at her and she giggled one of those  _baby_ giggles that was honsetly just adorable. There was a little bit of drool going down her chin and onto her pink with white polka-dotted t shirt.

Louis really loved kids. They just made something spark in him - something protective and fun and just _happy_. He didn't really know how to describe it. 

Just then, a nurse came out the door with a clipboard. "Louis?" she called, looking around the room. 

He stood and walked over to her. She had a bright smile on her face. She was only a few years older than himself as far as he could tell. "How are you?" she asked, holding the door open for him and then leading him down the hallway towards the room he would be in. "I've been better, yourself?" he inferred, hopping up on the bed against the wall. 

"I'm good," she said, taking out a notepad and a pen and looking at him with a wide smile. "Okay Louis, so what's the problem?"

He sighed, trying to think of everything. "Well really the only thing is I've been throwing up every day for over a week. It only happens once or twice a day and then I'll be fine," he explained. 

She nodded, jotting down what he was saying, "is there anything new you've been eating that could be causing you to get sick? Anything you could be allergic to?"

"Not that I can think of," he said, the nurse nodded. 

"Alright, is there anything else?" she asked, looking at him expectantly. 

"I mean I've been pretty tired lately, but I don't think that really means anything," he said, trying to think of anything else that's been wrong with him. 

"Okay, I'll let the doctor know about all this," she informed, pushing the notepad and pen back on the table. "I'm just going to take your temperature and blood pressure real quick before the doctor comes in."

He took a deep breath. Getting his blood pressure taken was one of the things he really didn't like about the doctors. 

She took the ear thermometer and put it in his ear. After it beeped, she pulled it out. "37.6," she said, writing it down on the paper.

Then she put the blood pressure cuff on his arm and put the stethoscope in the crook of his elbow. She took the pump in her hand and squeezed it. The cuff started to tighten around his arm and Louis took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He really hated this  part.

After he felt like his arm was about to fall off, the pressure was gone. She took the cuff off his arm and wrote something else down on the paper. 

She smiled at him and put the notepad and the pen into her pocket. "Dr. Torres should be in to see you in a few minutes," and she left, closing the door behind her. 

As he was waiting, he took his phone out of his pocket to see that he had an unread text from Harry. 

**I know you do baby. Just tell me how it goes xxx -H**

He sighed and set his phone down on the bed next to him, not really wanting to answer him. 

He waited a few minutes, resting his back against the wall behind the bed, before he heard a short knock come from behind the door and then the doctor came in. She was a short hispanic lady with kind eyes and straight black hair, "hi Louis," she smiled. "Hi," he said back quietly. 

"So I see you've been feeling sick lately? Is it just vomiting and fatigue?" she asked, looking over the notes that the nurse took. 

"Yeah," he confirmed. 

She furrowed her eyebrows, looking down at the paper, "it looks like your temperature is a little high," she noticed. "Not high enough to be a fever though, so that's alright." 

He nodded quietly and watched her eyes skim the paper, "it also looks like your blood pressure is slightly lower than normal." 

Louis didn't really know what that had to do with anything, so he stayed quiet once again. 

"Alright Louis, I think what we're going to do is get a urine sample and then do some tests on that. It doesn't seem like there's anything seriously wrong other than maybe a bug, but we'll check anyway," Dr. Torres informed. 

"Yeah okay," he said. He was right, he knew it. He didn't even have to come to the doctors. It was just a bug. 

 "And now I'm going to ask you a few questions. I know they could be embarrassing for you, but I need to know the truth, alright?" she asked, making eye contact with him. 

He nodded. 

"Have you had any anal sex in the past two months?" she inquired. 

He could feel heat rush to his face. He knew he was blushing. "Um, yeah."

"Did you use protection?" she asked. It made him feel a little better that she didn't seem to be judging him at all. She just took his answer, wrote it down, and didn't seem to be phased by it. 

"Yeah," he answered again, truthfully. She wrote down that answer as well and then put the notepad in her pocket. 

She went through the cabinet and took out a plastic cup with a lid on the top and handed it to him. "Alright Louis, this is for the urine sample. The bathroom is just down the hall and to the right," she said, pointing out the door in the direction he needed to go. "When you're done, put it in the metal cabinet next to the toilet and come back here," she explained. 

He nodded and did as he was told. 

+++++

After he finished peeing in the cup, he came back to the room and waited for a good twenty minutes before the doctor walked back in. At this point, he just wanted to go home and sleep. There was nothing wrong with him and he was kind of irritated with him mum and Harry for making him come. He sat up from the lying down position he'd taken on the bed, waiting for Dr. Torres to say something. 

She looked at him with a strange emotion in her eyes, he couldn't tell what it was. "Okay so we've gotten the results back from the urine test," she stated. 

He nodded, urging her to go on. "Well - you're not sick," she paused, like she didn't know how to say whatever she was going to say next. Louis felt the palms of his hands tingle with anxiousness. "You're pregnant, Louis."

 _You're pregnant, Louis._  

Louis didn't really process the words at first. He shook his head, "no I'm not," he said indignantly. 

"You are, Louis. It would explain the vomiting, the fatigue and why your temperature and bloodpressure levels are a little off," she affirmed.

He shook his head, thinking back to all the times him and Harry had sex in the past coupe of months and as far as he could remember, they used a condom every time. 

"But we used condoms!" he exclaimed, "every time! I can't be pregnant, it's impossible."

"It's not impossible, Louis. You  _are_ pregnant. Condoms  _can_ break," she informed. 

Louis felt deflated as she said that. Yeah,  _condoms can break_. He sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"There are options for you, Louis. There's abortion, there's adoption, you can keep the baby," she consoled. "But none of those decisions need to be made right now. You can talk to your mum, you can talk to your boyfriend. Figure out what's best for you before you make any big decisions."

He nodded. He didn't really want to think about anything right at that moment. 

"Do you want to bring your mum in so I can tell her, or do you want to do it?" she hesitated. 

"Can we just do it now? I don't know if I'll be able to tell her by myself," he said. He looked down at his hands - they were shaking. 

Dr. Torres nodded, "I'll go get her."

+++++

When Dr. Torres came back in the room with Louis' mum, he couldn't look either of them in the eyes. He knew his mum must have been worried out of her mind.

She sat down in the chair next to the bed he was sitting on, he was scrunched over, and he could  _feel_ her looking at him. He wished he could disappear into the walls and never come out. 

"Mrs. Tomlinson," he heard the doctor start. 

 _Jay,_ he corrected in his head. He knew his mother hated when people called her Mrs. Tomlinson. 

"There's nothing wrong with Louis, so there's no need to worry," he heard his mum let out a relieved breath. "Basically, what happened was we took all of his symptoms into account and decided that it was probably nothing more than a bug. To be on the safe side though, we decided to take a urine sample," Dr. Torres took a deep breath. The sympathy was clear in her voice. 

Louis closed his eyes, his face flushing hot, he could feel tears prick at the backs of his eyes.

"Louis' pregnant," she said.

And that was it.

He didn't hear any noise coming from his mum, he thought made she'd fallen over and died from shame. 

"Is it Harry's?" he heard his mum ask in an accusatory tone. 

His head shot up and he looked at her. He couldn't read any emotion in her bright blue eyes. Maybe a little anger, a little confusion. Normally he would have been mad at her for thinking he'd been sleeping with anyone  _besides_ Harry, but he didn't have any fight in him right then. He nodded.

Dr. Torres spoke up, "I've created an appointment for you to see the OB/GYN next Monday at noon. She'll just give you some of the basics - like prenatal vitamins and she'll be able to tell you how far along you are," she mentioned. 

"Are we done here?" Jay asked, standing up and grabbing her purse. 

She was pissed. And Louis was scared. 

"Yes. Here's the apointment card," she said, handing it to Louis. He shoved it in his pocket and stood up from the bed. "Good luck," she added with a hand on his shoulder.

+++++

The car ride back home was one of the most tense times of Louis' life. His mum didn't say one word to him the whole time, and he didn't blame her. 

He didn't really know what to think other than  _oh my god I've seen this on TV she's going to kick me out and I'm going to have to live with Harry and I'm never going to see my mum again_. And then once he thought that, he couldn't stop thinking  _oh my god Harry's going to hate me too I'm going to be a single dad with a baby oh fuck_. 

Once they got home Louis went straight up to his room and shut the door, falling down onto his bed. He rapped himself up in the duvet and just  _cried_.

He cried until he couldn't breathe and he cried until he was too tired to cry anymore and then he fell into an uneasy sleep for the rest of the day. 

+++++

By the time he woke up it was dark out. He had a throbbing headache and his stomach was achingly empty. He didn't want to go downstairs and face his family, so he looked out the window. The car was gone. 

Louis got out of bed and went downstairs to find something to eat. He picked some left over pizza and put it in the microwave on a paper towel. 

While he was waiting for his food to heat up, he checked his phone. 

_From Harry: 12 Text Messages, 14 Missed Calls, 3 Voicemails_

"Jesus fuck," he muttered. Harry must be worried sick and he completely forgot to even send him a  _text_. 

He went for just calling Harry instead of listening to any of the voicemails or reading any of the messages. 

It only rang once before he heard Harry's frantic voice pick up, "Louis? Louis? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he squeaked. His voice sounded like shit - probably a mixture of the crying he did earlier and the sleeping.

"God fucking damn it Louis, why didn't you answer me? Is everything okay?" Harry pressed.

Louis didn't really know how to answer that one. No everything was not alright, but he didn't want to tell Harry that, he'd think he was dying or something.

"Uhm, Harry.. Can you just come over mine so we could, uh. talk?" Louis inquired.

Harry muttered, "I'll be there in five," and hung up the phone. 

Louis already finished one of his pieces of pizza before Harry got there, walking straight in without even knocking (he always did that). 

He put his plate down on the coffee table and Harry sat down next to him on the couch, taking his hands in his. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, it made Louis sad. He could tell how worried Harry was, but he just didn't know how to tell him what was actually going on. 

"What's wrong kitten?" Harry asked softly, "what happened?" He started rubbing little circles in the back of Louis' hand and that's when he lost it.

He felt his lip start wobbling and the tears start to fill his eyes. Harry noticed and immediately pulled him over into his lap. Louis let a sob out into his shoulder, not being able to control it. Harry scratched at the back of his neck, trying to calm him down. 

"Louis, baby, what's wrong? You can tell me." 

Louis pulled back from Harry's shoulder to look him in the eyes. "You'll hate me, you'll leave and you'll never talk to me again. Mum hates me, I- I don't, can't," he sobbed. 

It broke Harry's heart to see his boyfriend like that, but he didn't know what was happening so he didn't know how to comfort him. 

"Your mum doesn't hate you Louis, I will  _never_ hate you. No matter what it is, you know that," Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's temple to reassure him. 

Louis took a deep breath. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, looking back up at Harry. 

"I'm pregnant," he spoke.

Harry went completely still for a couple of minutes. Louis felt anxiety run through his body. _This is it,_ he thought,  _he's going to leave me._

 "Like... with a baby?" Harry asked dumbly. 

Louis nodded, not knowing what else to do. 

After a few minutes of Harry not saying anything, Louis felt the tears start to come back. "Please don't hate me Harry," he whimpered, trying to hold back the tears. "Please, please don't hate me. I won't be able to do this by myself, I can't," sniffed. 

This seemed to have pulled Harry out of the daze he was in, "no Louis. I could never hate you, never. And I'll be there for you through everything, no matter what choice you make," he paused. "It's just... are you sure?" he asked.

Louis nodded, "the doctor did a pee test and I've got an appointment on Monday to find everything else out."

Harry took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes. "Okay... okay." 

They stayed silent for a long time. Or maybe it wasn't a long time. Neither of them really knew. 

After a while, Harry took Louis' hand and stood up. He guided them up to Louis' bedroom and into the bed. They snuggled under the covers, Louis holding onto Harry's side for dear life.

Harry was the first one to speak up. "I just have to say something Louis. And I'm going to look like a right prick for trying to pressure you into something that you might not want, but I have to say it anyway."

Louis held his breath and nodded.

"I don't believe in abortion. Not at all. At least not for us, anyway," he confessed.

Louis nodded again because - well, he didn't really know what else to do. Of course he was thinking about abortion, in his mind it was the "easy way out" (as if there really was an easy way out). He thought about it, sure, but if it was something that Harry definitely didn't want, there's no way he could go through with it.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered after a long silence. 

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "But we'll figure it out together, okay? I don't want you worrying too much over this, we'll figure everything out and it'll all be okay, got that?" 

"Yeah," Louis responded, overwhelmed with emotions. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Louis. So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback keeps me motivated to write xxx


	5. Week Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i imagine the ultrasound picture to look like: http://0.tqn.com/d/pregnancy/1/0/Z/n/3/07mayer07us.jpg
> 
> happy reading! xxxxx

**Week Seven: Your baby is about the size of a blueberry - his or her little hands and feet are forming this week! Your symptoms are at an all time high right now; mood swings, morning sickness, cravings.**

**  
**Louis and Harry didn't really know what to expect when they walked into the doctor's office that morning. They were holding hands, both extremely anxious.

Louis sat down in one of the chairs, scared his knees were going to give out, as Harry went and signed him in so they knew he was there. Harry came over to him and sat down, resting his hand on Louis' thigh. 

They both looked around the waiting room, it was filled with pregnant men and women, some with their significant others, some alone. Some people had their kids with them. Louis felt so out of place in there. Being a teenager, not even visibly showing. He knew he stood out, and that stressed him out even further. 

He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and one of Harry's weird band t shirts that he'd picked up off the floor that morning. 

Louis went back to school after the doctor's appointment last week because he really didn't want to sit in the house and feel sorry for himself. The morning sickness was still there, maybe even worse than it was before (it really wasn't even in the mornings anymore. He just went through the whole day feeling constantly nauseous. It sucked). So yeah, maybe throwing up in the school bathrooms wasn't really all that fun, but this is the first time in his life that he's been happy to have school. It's really taken his mind off things. Until, that is, he gets home and his mum won't even look him in the eyes. That hurts a little more than he'll let on. 

He's going to talk to her, he decided, after this appointment. So she knows more about what's going on - maybe that'll make her stop hating him. 

Maybe she doesn't  _hate_ him, maybe she's just ashamed, he doesn't really know. 

He's spent a lot of time at Harry's during the last week, sleeping there more than he's slept as his own house. They haven't told Harry's parents yet, but Louis has a feeling that they'll be more happy than angry. 

Harry's been amazing to Louis. He's literally been his rock. Every time Louis sprints into the bathroom, throwing up everything he's eaten that day, Harry's only a few steps behind him with a glass of water and comforting words. 

Every time Louis just wants to  _cry_ , Harry's there for him to cry on. 

Louis' kind of worried about Harry, though. He hasn't really shown any emotion towards everything that's going on. Louis hates when Harry hides his feelings from him, but at the moment, he isn't strong enough himself to actually say anything about it.

They were in the waiting room for awhile, watching other people get their names called. Some people came out crying happy tears, some sad, some people's expressions were completely unreadable. 

Louis jumped when he heard his name being called, grabbing Harry's hand and squeezing so hard he knew it probably hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the nurse, not daring to let go of Harry's hand. 

The nurse smiled at them both with a big genuine smile. "How are you?" she asked. Louis didn't know if he could get words out right at that moment. Apparently Harry sensed it and answered for both of them, "we're good, and you?" 

 "I'm good as well," she said, guiding them deeper into the office. Louis was holding onto Harry's hand for dear life. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he already knew he was pregnant.

Once she got to the room they were supposed to be in, she gestured them inside. Louis hopped up on the bed and Harry sat on the chair next to it, neither of them wanting to let go of the other's hand. 

The nurse took a notepad out of her pocket, "okay Louis. First off, congratulations!" she smiled. 

He was slightly taken off guard and he didn't really know what to do - why was he congratulating him? He was 17 and pregnant, surly that wasn't something to be proud of. He sent a shy smile to her.

"Okay the first thing we're going to do is get your weight," she said, walking over the the scale. 

Louis reluctantly let go out his boyfriend's hand and followed her, stepping onto the metal of the scale. 

She played with it for a couple of seconds before getting his weight. "67 kilograms," she muttered, writing it down on the paper. 

"You can sit down again," she said with another smile.  

He glanced at her as she was writing stuff down and noticed that her name tag said Gloria. 

He looked over at Harry who gave him a reassuring smile, even if it was a little weak, Louis felt himself letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. 

+++++

After Gloria left with a promise that the doctor would be in in five minutes, Harry grabbed Louis' hand again, rubbing small circles into it with his thumb. 

"You know everything's going to be fine, right?" he murmured.

Louis looked at him with tired eyes and nodded, "yeah I know. I'm just... scared."

Harry sighed, "me too."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and a lady walked in. She was tall and had short blonde hair and glasses. She smiled at them both and reached her hand out to Louis. 

Louis let go of Harry's hand and grabbed her's, shaking it. "Hi Louis," she nodded. 

"Hi," he replied. 

She reached out to Harry as well, "Harry," he stated. 

"Hi Harry, I'm doctor Noel."

She backed up from them, walking over to the machine next to the bed, presumably getting it ready. 

"Lie on your back and pull your shirt up please," she began. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"No idea," he said, shaking his head and following her instructions. He shivered as the cold air of the room hit his stomach. 

He felt Harry nudge at his arm and he gave him his hand, entwining their fingers. 

"Alright so what we're going to do is do an ultrasound, which is basically a picture of the baby so I can get measurements and make sure everything is going okay. We'll be able to figure out the due date that way," she explained, typing something in to the computer. 

Louis nodded, "okay." He felt Harry give his hand a squeeze. 

A minute later, Doctor Noel reached over to a table and gabbed a white bottle, shaking it up. 

"This gel is just to make it easier to get a clear picture of the baby. Just a warning - it's pretty cold," she cautioned. 

She squirted the gel onto the bottom half of Louis' stomach and he winced. It was  _really_ cold. Goosebumps rose on his skin. 

He snuck a glance over at Harry, who pressed his lips to Louis' hand, before he looked back at the doctor. 

She took a wand, connected to the monitor by a wire, and firmly pressed it to Louis' abdomen.

He took a deep breath as she started moving it, spreading the gel out. 

They waited about a minute, and then what Louis assumed to be the baby's heartbeat began to sound around the room. 

"That's your baby's heartbeat," the doctor confirmed, smiling at him. He felt himself tense, not knowing what to do. 

She continued moving the wand around until she got a good picture up on the screen. She used her free hand to point it out. "You see that dark spot there?" she asked. "That's your baby. It's hard to see because you're not that far along, but baby definitely has a strong heartbeat."

Louis gasped as he looked at it, his hand flying up to cover his mouth.

He spent a little while just  _looking_. There were no distinguishable features - no hands, no feet, no head. Just a grey oval, but for some reason, that was enough for Louis. For some reason, seeing  _his_ baby on that screen changed something in him and maybe this  _wouldn't_ be so bad. 

He looked over to Harry, feeling his eyes brim with tears. He didn't know if they were happy tears or sad tears or scared tears - hell, he didn't even really know why he was crying. 

"That's our baby," Harry whispered, looking down at him with so much love in his eyes that Louis didn't really know what to do with it. 

Louis felt one of the tears spill over and Harry quickly reached his free hand out and wiped it away, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "We're going to be parents, Louis." 

If Louis didn't know better, he would have thought Harry was happy, maybe even  _excited_ that he'd knocked up his 17 year old boyfriend. 

He turned back to the screen, just staring. He tried to actually take in the fact that he was  _pregnant,_ because even though he's known it for a week now, it somehow feels different while he was looking at his baby on the screen. Something  _he_ created. 

He listened to the heartbeat, letting it overwhelm him. 

The doctor was taking measurements of the baby and writing things down, probably doing some kind of calculations.

"Do you want a picture to take home?" she asked, turning to Louis. 

"Yeah, please," he croaked, giving her a shaky smile. 

She smiled in return and went back to her clicking and writing. 

Harry never let go of his hand, kept a tight grip the whole time. 

She took the wand off of Louis' stomach and turned the machine off, much to Louis' disappointment. She took a towel and wiped the gel off.

"Okay, so what I've gotten from the measurements was that you're approximately seven weeks along, which would make your due date August first," she informed him. 

He nodded and sat up, looking over to Harry who was biting his thumb nail and had his eyebrows furrowed. 

"So what symptoms have you been having?" she asked, leaning against the counter and looking at him with a smile on her face. 

"I've been pretty nauseous and throwing up a lot and I've been really tired, but that's about it," he explained, yawning, like his body wanted him to emphasize the fact that he was tired. 

"Alright. Don't be offended, I have to say this to every patient - no drugs, no alcohol, no over the counter medication other than basic things like advil, but I'm assuming you know all that already?" she questioned.

He nodded. 

"I'm going to give you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins - they'll ease the morning sickness and help out with the tiredness, amongst other things," Dr. Noel said. "I'm just going to go get the print out of the ultrasound and I'll write up the prescription and I'll be back," she said before leaving Louis and Harry alone in the room. 

Louis turned his body to face Harry, "we're going to be parents," he whispered, looking Harry in the eye.

Harry didn't say anything, stepped between Louis' knees, pulling him into a hug. "Can you believe it?" 

"Not at all," Louis answered, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Harry's arms tightened around his waist, "like I'm going to be a  _dad_ ," he emphasized, giggling. 

"So am I," Louis added, smiling.

Harry turned and connected his lips to Louis' in a slow kiss. Louis felt taken aback by how much love Harry was able to put into that one kiss. He kissed back, letting their lips move together languidly. Harry was the one to break the kiss, moving back and resting their foreheads together. 

+++++

When they left the doctor's (after they'd made another appointment for four weeks from now), Louis let Harry drive them home since he didn't really know if he was emotionally stable enough to do it himself. 

They got smoothies on the way because Louis apparently wanted something fruity, but not actual fruit. 

When they got back to Harry's they turned on a movie, cuddled up in bed, and Louis ended up falling asleep. 

By the time he woke up, it was late afternoon and Harry was gone from the bed. 

He yawned and stretched, staying under the covers for awhile, enjoying the calm. Then he remembered the picture that Dr. Noel gave them. 

He dug it out of his pocket and sat up, looking down at the grey oval that was  _his_ baby. His and Harry's baby. 

Suddenly he found himself wondering what it's going to look like - who's eyes it's going to have, who's hair, who's nose. 

He looked at the picture for a long time, just lost in his own mind, thinking about everything. He thought about his mum, he thought about what it's going to be like for his sisters to be aunties and the tender ages of 8, 12, and 14.

Then he heard Harry walk into the room, but he still didn't tear his eyes away from the picture. 

"You okay?" Harry asked, crawling onto the bed and shuffling closer to him. 

"I just... this is  _inside_ me," Louis said, sounding slightly breathless. 

A warm expression came over Harry's face and he smiled, "yeah, it is. It's kind of amazing."

Louis felt a bout of nausea run over him. "Fuck," he whined. He hadn't thrown up yet that day. 

"What?" Harry asked, watching Louis jump out of bed. 

He ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, throwing up almost as soon as he got in front of the toilet. Tears stung the back of his eyes and the sour liquid burnt his throat. 

His stomach kept convulsing for a few minutes, forcing everything up and into the toilet. 

Harry came in somewhere near the end with a washcloth in his hand and a glass of water. He started rubbing at Louis' lower back and pressed the warm cloth to the back of his neck. 

After he was done throwing up, he flushed the toilet and took the water from Harry, soothing the burn in his throat. Harry then pulled him into his arms and held him there, knowing that's what Louis liked after he got sick. 

"Mmmm," he whined, "I hate this."

"I know you do baby," Harry whispered into his hair.

 

+++++

 

They had a nice dinner with Harry's parents that night, sitting in the living room watching the x factor and eating the dinner that Anne had made for them. It was all calm and quiet. 

Harry and Louis had decided that they were going to go over his house and talk to his mum the next day after school. They were going to bring the ultrasound picture and just explain everything to her. Louis was more nervous for her reaction than he was letting on.  

After they ate, Louis cuddled into Harry on the couch, complaining that he was tired, so they bid goodnight to Anne and Robin and headed upstairs for the night. 

Harry's parents didn't even question that he was staying over more than he normally would, which both of them were thankful for, not sure if they could really handle explaining their situation to them right at the moment. 

They fell asleep together on the bed, cuddled under the blankets. Louis kept Harry extra warm at night because he was radiating heat like crazy now that he was pregnant (he didn't know if that was true or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him). 

When Louis woke up, it was still dark out even though the moon shone through the curtains brightly. 

He realized Harry wasn't in bed with him and assumed he was in the bathroom. He tried to snuggle back into the blankets by himself because he just wanted to  _sleep,_ but he found it quite hard to do without Harry there. 

He decided to get out of bed and see where Harry was. He stretched and padded over to the bathroom door. It was closed - Harry was definitely in there. 

Louis was about to knock to let him know that he was coming in, but then he heard something. Something that sounded strangely akin to crying. 

Louis' heart sped up in his chest - why was Harry crying, alone in the bathroom, at two in the morning?

He stood outside the door for another minute, listening to the quiet sniffles, before he went to knock on the door. 

"Haz? You in there?" he whispered. 

He heard Harry cough and sniffle, "uh yeah, just hold on a minute," he choked out. 

Louis pushed the door open without even thinking about it, being faced with a puffy eyed, tear-stained Harry. He was only wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and no top, his hair a complete mess on the top of his head. 

Louis let out a breath when he saw him, "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Nothing, Lou. I'm fine," he stuttered out, going to walk out of the bathroom and back in the bedroom, but Louis stopped him. "What's  _wrong_ Harry? Don't lie to me damn it."

If there's one thing Louis hated, it was when he was lied to. Harry knew that, so he wasn't going to push his luck too much. 

Harry sighed and sat down on the closed toilet seat, "I'm just scared, Lou." 

"Of what?" Louis asked, his sleep-heavy brain still not up to par. 

"Of everything," he started. "Of you being pregnant, of telling my parents, of talking to your mum, of actually having a baby. I'm actually fucking terrified."

Louis sighed and sat on Harry's lap, rapping his arms around his boyfriend's warm neck. 

"I'm sorry I did this to you," he said sincerely, looking Harry in the eyes. And he was. He was  _really_ sorry for fucking Harry's whole life up. 

Harry closed his eyes, "shit Lou. This is why I didn't want to tell you, you blame everything on yourself," he huffed. 

"I'm sorry, I just..." Louis paused, deflated. "I just want you to  _come_ to me when you want to cry or when you're upset or scared, you know? Otherwise it just makes me feel like you're hiding parts of yourself from me and I really don't like that."

He nodded, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Louis' thin lips. "I will come to you, okay? I don't want to make you feel like I'm ever hiding anything from you, I love you," he assured, placing a kiss on Louis' cheek. 

"I love you too," Louis murmured. "But can we go back to sleep? I'm  _so_ tired and we have school tomorrow."

"'Course love," Harry said, "I'll carry you, c'mon."

Louis giggled and rapped his legs around his waist, holding his arms around his neck. Harry stood up and lead them out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, placing Louis down on the bed. They got under the covers and Louis attached himself to Harry's side for the rest of the night. 

 

+++++

 

Louis had a particularly rough time at school the next day - his morning sickness was at an all time high. He must have thrown up five times, which was really unpleasant. Harry made him promise to text him every time he got sick, which Louis did, and he came and helped him get himself back together in order to go back to class. 

He also got a lot of homework, which was stressing him out, and he was tired. 

He was also  _starving_ , but he had no appetite. Nothing looked good to him and he didn't know what to eat. He was just plain out irritable. 

By the time the end of the day came, he trudged out of the school and saw Harry waiting for him by his car. He shoved the keys in Harry's hands and walked around to the other side to get in the pasanger's seat. 

Harry was confused, but got in the driver's seat anyway. "You okay babe?" he asked cautiously. 

"Fucking no I'm _not_! I'm tired and hungry but I don't want to eat anything and I keep fucking throwing up and I have about two hours worth of homework and I feel bloated and disgusting," he fumed. And oh god, he could feel the tears coming. Fucking  _hell,_ he's going to cry. 

He let out a sob but crossed his arms defiantly, looking out the window and letting the tears fall freely down his face. 

Harry reached out to grab his hand and comfort him, but Louis didn't want his comfort right at that moment. "Can you just leave me alone right now?" he asked, trying his best not to come off mean, but knowing it didn't work.

The look of rejection that went across Harry's face hurt Louis, but he didn't say anything about it. Harry just nodded and turned the car on, leaving the school parking lot. 

+++++

By the time they pulled up in front of Louis' house, the tears had stopped and now he was left feeling very guilty for snapping at Harry. 

He looked over at his boyfriend, who already had his eyes glued on him, and took a breath. 

"I'm sorry Harry," he whimpered. "I didn't mean to get all pissy with you, I just had a  _really_ bad day and was feeling sorry for myself."

"It's okay babe," he sighed. "I understand." 

They sat in silence for a minute, Harry's hand on Louis' thigh, and then Harry spoke up. 

"You ready to go talk to her? We can do it another day if you want," he offered.

Louis shook his head, "no, we need to do this now. I don't want to wait too long before letting her know what's going on," he said, unlocking his door and getting out of the car. 

When they got inside, they looked around for his mum. "Mum?" Louis called through the house, kicking his shoes off at the door. 

"Mmm?" she hummed from the living room. 

He grabbed Harry's hand and lead them into the living room, sitting down on the couch. His mum was curled up in the arm chair reading a book. She didn't look as mad anymore, and that made Louis calm down a little. 

"Can we uh... talk?" he asked warily.

"Yeah of course," she said, setting her book down on the coffee table and sitting up straighter. 

"Well first, I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I didn't plan any of this, obviously."

She nodded for him to go on. 

He took a deep breath, Harry squeezed his hand. "I'm not asking for anything from you, other than your support. Me and Harry created this - _issue_ \- and we'll figure it out by ourselves. I just don't want you to hate me or be ashamed of me because of this. I mean I'd understand if you are, but-"

"Louis, what are you talking about?" she cut him off. "I'd never be ashamed because your bringing a life into this world, and I'd  _certainly_ never hate you for god's sake." 

 "But the way you were looking at me," Louis said, confused. 

"I was just worried out of my mind, Louis. I was scared for you, I had to let the whole situation sink in," she explained. 

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry still hadn't said anything. 

Then his mum spoke up, "did you go to your appointment yesterday?"

He nodded, suddenly remembering the picture in his pocket. He fished it out and handed it over to her, "I'm seven weeks."

She looked at the picture for a few moments. "Louis!" she squealed, a smile errupting on her face. 

His mum got up and ran to the couch he was sitting on, pulling him into a strong hug. "I'll support you through every second of this. I'm so sorry I ever made you think otherwise," she whispered. 

She pulled out of the hug, "when are you due?" 

"August first," he informed, smiling.

And really, Louis couldn't have been any happier in that moment. Because yeah, maybe he got knocked up when he was 17, and maybe things were going to be really hard - but he had the support of his boyfriend and his mother and really, what more could he ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback keeps me motivated to continue :) hope you liked it xxx


End file.
